


I Hate You, I Love You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You have a complicated relationship with Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Star Wars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 15





	I Hate You, I Love You

Although you were family friends with the Hux family, you and their son, Armitage, were born rivals. Everything he did, you would try to one up him and vice versa. Both of your mothers found it adorable how you two would fight and argue.

Mrs. Hux would sigh, “Aw, young love. Isn’t it adorable Y/M/N?”

When you and Armitage entered the academy, the rivalry increased. You two would counter each other in arguments, go against one another in hand to hand combat training, and try to beat the other’s score in sharp shooting.

You two finished up sharp shooting and were both examining your shots. You felt Armitage’s presence behind you, “Well done, Y/N. However, some of your shots are a bit too much to the left of the bullseye.”

You turned and glared at him, “At least I hit my target, Armie.” He scowled at the nickname you knew he hated. Your instructor had to pull you away before you two ripped each other’s throats out.

You were on personal leave for a couple of days. Armitage was as well, therefore, your mother thought it would be “absolutely fantastic” if Armitage came to dinner with his parents.

You groaned, “Mother, I see enough of him already! Just once, I would like to enjoy myself without him around!”

Your mother waved off her whining, “Nonsense, your father and I haven’t seen him in months.”

You father nodded, “Yes, I’d like to see how his training is going.”

You scoffed, “Psh, just ask me! We’re tied for the place of top student right now. There, now he doesn’t have to come over.”

One of your servants came in with the Hux family behind him. You immediately glared at Armitage who gave you a mischievous smirk, “Hello, Y/N. Enjoying your time?”

“I was. Until you showed up.”

“Y/N! Show some manners!”

Commandant Hux shook his head in disapproval, “Your daughter needs to learn how to bite her tongue, Y/F/N. She won’t get very far if she keeps up back talking.”

“Father, she’s doing quite well in the academy. She’s the second top student in our class.”

You arched an eyebrow at him, “A compliment within an insult. How subtle of you, Armie. And you and I both know that we are tied for top student.” You stormed off going to your room.

Armitage’s smug smirk then dropped when you left. In all honestly, he had always liked you. But he knew you would never feel the same way. You hated him. He just knew that if he were to ask you out, you would immediately reject him. And he couldn’t handle that. So he kept up his façade. Even to have a rivalrous relationship with you, it was better than nothing.

You absolutely hated the way that Armitage would talk to you and about you. Even though you were just as good as him, he found some flaw in you to point out. It was breaking you down on the inside….especially because you had feelings for him.

You knew you shouldn’t. He was your enemy after all. However, you couldn’t help but admire his passion and ambition as well as the determined look in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Uuugggh!!” You entered your room and landed onto your bed. You heard a knock at the door, “What?”

You heard the door open and you lifted your head to see your mother enter. She softly smiled at you, “We’re about to start dinner.”

You sat up and crossed your arms, “I’m not hungry.”

“You know, you and Armitage fight like a married couple.” You mother said with a chuckle.

You gave her a look of disgust, “The day I marry Armitage Hux is the day he becomes a general. Which is highly unlikely!”

Your mother softly laughed to herself, “From the way it seems, I think it’s actually very likely for him to become a general.”

“Why are you and Mrs. Hux so admant about us being together?!”

“Because you two are perfect for each other. You just don’t see it.”

“It can never work. He hates me.”

Your mother shook her head, “Y/N, if you actually paid attention to him, you might discover somethings.” There was a knock at your door and she stood up, “Be down in five minutes.”

The men waited at the dinner in silence. Armitage started to feel awkward so he cleared his throat, “I think I’ll check to see if everything is okay.” He excused himself and made his way to your room. The door was slightly ajar so he leaned in to listen to your conversation with your mother.

“You know, you and Armitage fight like a married couple.” He heard your mother say with a chuckle.

He couldn’t see your face, but he was sure that you had a look of disgust, “The day I marry Armitage Hux is the day he becomes a general. Which is highly unlikely!”

Armitage knew how you felt about him, but hearing you say that made him a bit uneasy. He straightened his posture and knocked on your door. He waited for either you or your mother to answer it.

When your mother came out, she gave a look of surprise, “Oh! Is there something you need Armitage?”

“Just wanted to make sure everything is alright, Mrs. L/N.”

She nodded, “Yes. Y/N is just being a bit dramatic. You know how she is.”

He nodded back, “Yes, well” He offered his arm to her, “Shall we?”

Your mother smiled and took his arm, “Such a gentleman.”

The dinner went fine. There was little bickering between you and Armitage. After the Huxes left, you continued to enjoy some time to yourself.

Years in the academy seemed to fly by fast. You ended up tying with Armitage as top of your class. You gave him a smug smirk when it was announced of your class positions. Afterwards, you bid each other good-bye since it was unlikely that you two will ever be stationed in the same location.

When you learned that you were being transferred to Starkiller Base, you were nervous. It had been twenty plus years since you had last seen or heard of Armitage. You thought that since he was general, you might not even be seeing him that much. However, once you stepped off the shuttle, he was there waiting for you. You walked up to him with an arched eyebrow, “You’ve aged, Armie.” Was what you managed to say.

You were surprised to see him smirk at you, “It’s good to see you too, Y/N. After all this time, we’re finally stationed at the same location.”

“Seeing as you’re the authoritative figure of this base, I assume you’re ready to give me a hard time.”

Again, you were surprised because he started to chuckle, “Not at all, actually.”

“Oh?” You looked at him curiously.

“I have something to confess: the last dinner we had with our families before graduating from the academy, you had a conversation with your mother. A conversation that I eavesdropped in.”

You narrowed your eyes at him wondering what he was up to, “Yes? And?”

“And do you recall saying the day you marry me is the day I become general?”

“…maybe..”

“Well, Y/N, I do believe I’ve been general for some time now.”

You smiled at him and hooked your arm with his, “Well, Armie, looks like we have much to discuss then.”


End file.
